Swedish Love for Pink
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ever since tag battling together, Marie Rose suddenly develops feelings for Honoka. Little does she know, the latter feels the same way.


**Swedish Love for Pink**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Marie Rose**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this time! (drumroll) Yes! It's time to bring in the new characters of Dead or Alive and what better yet to write a story with none other than Honoka and Marie Rose~? I saw Honoka's trailer and the part where she and Marie Rose tag battled and thought, "Hmm~! This could be MY OTP~!" So, enjoy this wonderful story!**

On one beautiful afternoon, Marie Rose is at the library, picking out books to read. She's into manga lately and she's been reading some action manga for the time being. She looks up and sees one manga that catches her interest: a manga with two shrine maidens and a giant robot.

"This looks interesting," she says to herself. "I might as well take a gander."

She reaches her hand towards the book, but couldn't reach. She strains to get her hand on it, but even if she's on her tip toes, she cannot reach the book. The blonde regrets for her short height.

"Do you need help with that?" a gentle voice says as a hand swoops over and grabs the book for her.

Marie looks up and sees a salmon pink haired girl hand her the book. "H-Honoka?"

"Yup, it's me~!" the pinkeye replies. "Did you need this?" Her breasts jiggle at the movement of her handing the book, which Marie lays her eyes on.

"Y-yeah…thanks…" The blonde takes the book and turns away. "You can go now."

"Wait," Honoka approaches the petite girl and leans down to her level. "I want to join you. Do you mind?"

Marie blushes at her offer. It's been a while since the two hung out together, other than doing tag battles with each other. During that time, Marie Rose began to feel something in her heart that she's unsure of. And it's been going on for quite a while now.

"O-oh, yes. You can join me," the blonde replies.

"Thank you so much," Honoka picks out a manga of her own to read. "Let's go."

Both girls walk over towards an empty table and begin to enjoy their mangas. However, after a few pages, Marie can't help but stare at Honoka from the corner of her silver eye. The pink haired girl looks so dazzling with her appearance. From her medium length pink hair, to her beautiful school uniform and lovely ruby eyes. She keeps on stealing glances at her, especially her large breasts. Her eye twitches from seeing those melons, but other than that, her heart just won't stop beating

"Is something the matter, Marie?" Honoka asks.

"Ah, n-nothing!" the petite girl replies as she turns away to hide her blush. "I-I wasn't looking at you at all!"

"You were a moment ago."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were."

"Shut up!"

Honoka quickly puts her finger on Marie's lips. "Shhh! We're at the library, remember?"

Marie blushes at this and turns away. "Right, right. I'm sorry," she says, lowering her voice.

The pinkette puts down her book and scoots closer to the blonde. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine."

The pink haired girl smiles her gentle smile as she takes her hand. "Here. Let me take you to my house. We can spend time with each other there."

"We are?" Marie asks.

"Sure! My grandmother would love to meet you, too~!"

Marie stares at Honoka's ruby eyes. She has never been to Honoka's home before, so this is something very new to her. She gives the pinkette a nod. Honoka smiles and leads Marie out of the library after checking out their books. Marie blushes again at Honoka holding her hand while walking down the streets. She may not admit it, but for her, it feels very nice to be with someone as gentle and sweet as Honoka.

That is until some people who are watching them are whispering comments to each other like,

"Those girls are so cute~!"

"Could they be sisters?"

"Gosh, the little one is adorable! It must be nice taking a walk with her big sister!"

Marie's eye twitches from the comments and clenches her fists. "She's NOT my sister…" she mutters.

Honoka giggles as she gently grips Marie's hand. "Oh, my~! People really like us!"

"But we're not related!" Marie shouts. "Weren't you listening!?"

"But don't you think it's nice to pretend we're sisters, though?"

The petite girl blushes again. "W-well…um…" How can she respond to that? Before she can do anything else, Honoka starts walking again. So, the blonde follows her just a few blocks more.

When they arrive at their house, Honoka opens the door and says, "Grandma, I'm home!"

"Oh, Honoka-chan!" her grandmother pops out from the living room. She has the same colored hair as Honoka's with a blue dress on. "It's so nice to-Oh, who do we have here?"

"Grandma, this is my friend, Marie Rose," Honoka says, gesturing her hand towards the blonde. "She's the girl I was telling you about."

Honoka's grandmother smiles as she walks up to her and pets her. "Awww~! You're such a cute little thing! I didn't know you were a grade school student."

"Huh!?" Marie is completely shocked from her grandmother's comment. "What makes you think that I'M from grade school!? I'm the same age as her!"

Honoka's grandmother giggles. "You are? You don't seem like it to me."

"I AM!" Marie shouts.

"Oh, silly me. I'm sorry." She turns to her granddaughter. "Honoka-chan, can you show her around while I bake some cookies?"

"Sure thing, Grandma!" The pink haired girl takes Marie's hand. "Come on, Marie! Let's go to my room!"

"S-sure…"

As the grandmother walks towards the kitchen, Honoka takes the blonde upstairs toward her room and closes the door behind her. The Swedish girl looks around to see that most of her room contains Japanese stuff, although her walls are painted pink.

"Your room…looks…cute," Marie admits with a blush. "It's cuter than the one I have back in Sweden."

"Why is that?" Honoka asks as she puts her check out manga book down on her desk.

"Well…it just is…" Marie replies. She plops down on the bed. "And your bed is super soft."

"My grandmother picked that," Honoka says. "And you like the color, too? It's also pink."

"Goodness, I guess it's your favorite color, huh?"

"You guessed it~!"

Marie blushes while plopping herself on the bed. ' _Smells just like Honoka,_ ' she thinks.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying my bed~" Honoka says. "Hey! Why don't we sleepover?"

Marie jolts up, grabbing the pillow and holding it close to her chest. "What!? Already!? When I just came over to your house for the first time?"

"Well, why not?"

Marie blushes again and clutches her pillow. "Um…I want to but…well…your grandmother…I mean…"

"She's a nice person," Honoka says. "And I apologize for her behavior. She really thought you were a little kid."

"But I'm not!"

The pink haired girl just giggles. Marie just sits there, still having that blush on her face.

"Um…Honoka?"

"Yes, Marie?"

"I…well…something…was bothering me for a while…and…I couldn't quite figure it out myself."

Honoka turns toward her. "What is it?'

Marie swallows hard as she becomes redder. "E-ever since we've tag battled together, my heart started racing. And I don't know why. It was…so sudden, I-I couldn't…figure it out..."

When Marie looks up at the pink haired girl, she only sees Honoka smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" she asks.

The pink haired girl doesn't respond.

"Hey! Answer me!" Marie shouts. "Stop smiling and talk to me!"

Honoka doesn't answer and her smile remains on her face

Marie huffs and turns away. "Fine! Whatever! Don't talk to me! I don't care!"

However, when she turns back, she sees Honoka already in front of her. The pink haired girl pushes down the Swedish girl and climbs on top of her.

"Eek!" she squeaks from being pushed down. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET OFF ME, STUPID HONOKA!"

The pink haired girl leans down and brushes her lips against hers and pulls away, smiling. "This feeling you're having: it's called love. And I feel the exact same way as you did."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Marie stutters while blushing. "Th-there's no way I could fall in love with another girl."

"But you are," Honoka says. "You really fell in love with me, Marie. And I fell in love with you ever since we had our tag battles together."

The blonde blushes from Honoka's words. From what she told her, the symptoms and evidence that she DID fall in love with the pink haired girl: it's all true. She keeps telling herself that it's not possible, but the evidence never lies. Marie Rose truly fell in love with Honoka.

"I-I don't know if this will work…" she mutters.

"Yes, it will," Honoka says. "Both of us fell in love with each other, kiddo~"

The pink haired girl just kisses her. "More like I'm having fun with you~" She leans in to kiss her once more and Marie lets out a few soft moans before Honoka pulls away again. "You really look like a little sister to me~"

"Shut up!" Marie shouts while blushing hard.

"And you're so cute, too~!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" The blonde grabs Honoka's shirt with both hands. "Stop treating me like a little kid! B-because…you know what!? I'll do whatever it takes…to be on top as well!"

Honoka blushes at this and then smiles as she leans in to kiss her. "You're a really cute girl, Marie. Never forget that."

"Yeah, whatever…"

And then, the two make out again, making the kiss last longer than the earlier ones. Soft moans are heard while the girls wrap their arms around each other, enjoying the wonderful moment. For Marie, she has no regrets. And neither does Honoka. Their love will forever be wonderful.

And unknown to the two girls, Honoka's grandmother stands outside the door, holding a plate of cookies. She smiles softly at the sight of her granddaughter and her new friend making out and leaves the room to have their privacy.


End file.
